Packaging products are produced in many forms and sizes. Such packaging products are used to contain and support the contents thereof. Packing materials may be included within or may be part of the packaging products. Such packing materials can cushion, absorb or otherwise safeguard the contents against pressures or forces that the packaging product might be subject to during handing or use. A common packaging product is made from cardboard. On many occasions, it is necessary to provide additional packing materials in the cardboard box or construction to safeguard the contents of the box against forces that experiences as it is shipped. Often times it is not feasible to recycle or re-use these additional materials provided in such cardboard boxes because of their compositions.
It would be desirable to provide a packaging structure from materials that are not environmentally detrimental or burdensome, while keeping the packaging lightweight and of sufficient strength to support the contents. Such a packaging product should be readily and cost competitively fabricated and formed. Cardboard packaging is essentially a layered unit that has been suitably configured or folded to a desired size and shape. In view of this packaging construction, other applications can be identified for a layered structure that is lightweight and relatively strong. These applications might include doors, room dividers, panels generally and other enclosures or supports.